Jeff the killer x Sasuke Uchiha
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: I don't really know how to do a summary for this story...but, i will tell you now, this is a yaoi pairing story! the pairing is Jeff the Killer x Sasuke...DON'T JUDGE! Rated M because of future chapters!


**Hey guys! it's me with a story! i really hope this is good because...well...i just hope it is! i will be open to suggestions and i've already got the second Chapter written up but i probably won't upload that until Tuesday or Wednesday during my lunch break or something...or if i get maybe 5 or 7 reviews at least? I dunno but i really hope you like this!**

**so, my wonderful readers, here is the first chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Note from Jane the Killer**

* * *

I sat in my bed, staring at the ceiling. My mind was swirling and I felt dizzy. It has been 4 years since I last saw Jeff. When I started high school, he was there but 2 days later, he wasn't. I then found out his family was murdered by an unknown killer.

I can still hear his voice in my head and I seriously have no idea why. Maybe it's because I've had a crush on him since forever. I sigh and get up. I have to go to school today and Naruto said we'd walk together to school today. You see, Naruto is my best friend and has been since I first started high school. Naruto had only known Jeff for 2 days but I had known Jeff since I was 5.

"Itachi, I'm going to school now!" I shout.

"Okay then! Love ya lil bro!" Itachi shouts back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" I sigh exasperatingly.

I open the door to find Naruto already there waiting.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go already!" he said excitedly as we made our way towards the school grounds.

When we were near the school entrance, we saw a person leaning on the gate wearing our school uniform under a white hoodie.

"Must be a new kid" I said.

"Let's go say hi then!" Naruto says happily.

I sigh. At times like these I wonder why I became friends with such a Dobe.

"Hey, are you new here?" Naruto asks the guy.

"Yeah, I'm new" he says in a deep voice.

His voice sounds strangely familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Well, my names Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto points to me when he says my name.

"Sasuke and Naruto…interesting. Well, my name's Jeffery Woods" the guy says.

My mouth gaps open.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

"J-Jeff?" I stutter in an unsure tone of voice.

"Yep, it's me Sasuke" I can hear the grin in his voice.

"It's been 4 years Jeff! When the fuck did you move here? How are you? Where have you been?" I say in one breath.

Jeff chuckles.

"Whoa, don't ask so many questions" Naruto says.

"Whatever" I huff.

"Hey, why are you hiding your face under the hoodie?" Naruto asks.

Jeff stops laughing.

"Look, there's a reason I wear this hoodie. I don't want to show you my face" said Jeff seriously.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want to freak you two out. I really don't want anyone else calling me a monster" Jeff said sadly.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Just show us. We won't tell anyone you goon" I joke.

I see Jeff nod.

"Just don't scream. I hate screamers" Jeff muttered.

He then took off his hoodie and Naruto's mouth gaped open.

My eyes narrowed in concern.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I ask, venom lacing my voice.

"The cuts were my doing. Also, I cannot blink or close my eyes because I burnt my eyelids. My skin is white because back when I was 13, a bully doused me in alcohol and bleach and set me on fire" said Jeff.

"Holy shit dude, that must've been painful-"

"Who were the bullies? What were their names?" I asked angrily.

"Randy and his mates" Jeff answered.

I growled.

"I swear to god when I get my hands on those three I'll-"

"They're already dead. I killed them" Jeff said easily.

I was taken aback at how easily he said all this.

"W-what else have you done?" I asked hesitantly.

Jeff chuckles.

"I'm a murderer Sasuke, a serial killer. My features are unknown though since no one has been alive to tell my appearance. I kill my victims and I kill the witnesses before they could tell. I'm a psycho killer" Jeff stated smoothly.

I looked at him, shocked.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask.

Who made him this way?

Why is he killing innocent people?

What happened to the Jeff I had a crush on?

What happened to Jeff?

I wanted the full story. I wanted to know everything. But, I knew he wouldn't tell me straight away.

"Whoa…heavy" Naruto said as he whistled.

I stared at him incredulously before saying angrily "Is that all you can say? Naruto, you fucking dumbass!" I sigh exasperatingly.

Jeff looks at me and chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" I huffed and fumed at Jeff.

"You are so cute when you're angry. Then again, you were always cute when you were angry, even when we were little" Jeff smirks.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

Jeff did not just call me cute! He did not just call me cute! ARGH! If he wasn't so fucked up, I would smash his face in!

But wait…Jeff…Jeff…HOLY FUCK! Jeff the Killer! Jeff the Killer as in CreepyPasta Jeff the Killer! Hoy shit! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck!

"Hey Jeff?" I asked cautiously

"What is it?" Jeff asked back.

"Are you Jeff the Killer?" I asked.

I was hoping he would say he wasn't but it turned out he was.

"Yeah, I am. Yes, I am real and yes, the other ones are too. We are not made up. This CreepyPasta kid is our creator. He created us. We don't know his actual name but most of us just call him Master Creepy" said Jeff.

"So you mean Sally, Eyeless Jack, Jane, The rake, Slenderman, Trenderman, Splendorman, Laughing Jack, DROWNED BEN, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci-Toby and all of the others are real?" Naruto asked.

Jeff nodded.

"But…I've known you since we were 5 Jeff! This CreepyPasta kid wasn't around then!" I almost shouted.

"Actually, he was. He was around when his first creation, Slenderman, was born. Slenderman used to be a kid named Richard until something happened that changed him. CreepyPasta is an Eternal being which means he's been around for a really long time, longer than any of you. So have I but I have been reborn over and over again and my name was never Jeff until now" Jeff explained.

Just then, the bell rang and we all walked into the school grounds. Jeff put his hood back on and walked with us. Just then, Sakura and Ino came up to us.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun" they both cooed.

Naruto and I gave each other twin looks before looking back at the girls.

**Jeff's POV**

I grinded my teeth together in silent anger. I hate the way that the pink haired girl looks at Sasuke. I can see she just wants to get in his pants and maybe date him so she can brag to her friends about it.

But I would not let that happen because Sasuke is MINE.

I walked up beside Sasuke with my hood still on. The girls then noticed me and looked at me. They stared at me.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"My name is Jeff and I am-"

"Sorry girls but he's my boyfriend" Sasuke cuts me off.

I look at him, shocked but I don't get ahead of myself. He's probably just saying that to avoid the girls.

"*Scoff* Yeah right Sasuke-Kun, we won't fall for that trick again" the pink haired girl purred.

"Oh? So you want proof. Okay then, here's the proof" and that was when he kissed me.

I was taken aback at first but I eventually started kissing him back. His lips were soft against my rough ones.

After about a minute we pulled apart for air. I leaned my forehead against his and he smiled softly.

"I love you" Sasuke whispered.

I knew he wasn't joking when he said 'I love you.' The look in his eyes told me that he meant it. I was shocked to say the least but I didn't show it.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

Sasuke turned to face the girls that had kinda grossed out looks. That's when I noticed my hood was off.

'Shit!" I cursed mentally.

Sasuke was just as worried.

"Ugh, what is up with your face?" the blonde said in a disgusted voice.

"Are you some kind of freak?" the pink haired girl laughed.

"Freak of nature more like it" the blonde said while laughing with the pink haired girl.

_Kill them, kill them, KILL THEM ALL!_

The feeling…it was back.

The feeling that was telling me to kill but I couldn't. Not in a public place and not in front of Sasuke.

The girls then walked off but the feeling didn't subside. It was only when Sasuke kissed my none-existent nose that I finally snapped out of it and the feeling went away.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ya know, I never really noticed how beautiful Jeff was. He may have looked like a freak to the girls but his face was strangely…mesmerizing.

"Jeff, I never realized how…beautiful you are until now" I said quietly.

Jeff's head snapped up and he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You…you really mean that?" He asked in that deep voice of his.

I nodded and he smirked.

"Well, at least someone thinks so" Jeff muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" I asked when we were walking towards our first class.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster Sasuke. No one thinks I'm beautiful…except you that is" Jeff smirked.

The way Jeff said monster sounded like the way Naruto used to say that he was a monster.

You see, Naruto was always bullied, even when we were friends. People would call him a monster because of what his brother did.

His brother Kyuubi was a killer like Jeff sort of but everyone knew Kyuubi's facial features. He was identical to Naruto except for the fact that he had red hair instead of blonde.

I heard Naruto sigh.

"You sound just like me when I was younger" Naruto mumbled as we walked into our class and sat down.

"What?" Jeff asked Naruto.

"I used to be called a monster and a killer because of who my brother is. My brother's a killer like you" Naruto explained.

"His name wouldn't be Kyuubi would it?" Jeff asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I know him. He works for Zalgor, the CreepyPasta's worst enemy" Jeff said darkly.

"Zalgor? You mean the bad guy?" I asked.

Jeff nodded.

"He works alongside Jane the Killer, Laughing Jack, the Rake, dead Bart, Evil Fluttershy and Tails doll" Jeff answered.

"Oh" was the only reply I could come up with.

Soon enough, the teacher walked in. We all quieted down and the teacher smiled.

"Hello class and welcome to the first day back at Konoha High after what I hope was a great Easter holiday. Also, I would like to introduce a new student into this class. His name is Jeffery Woods. Jeffery Woods, please stand up" Jeff stood up slowly.

"Hi. My name is Jeffery Woods but you can call me Jeff. My likes are watching horror movies, hanging out with my buddies and my, uh, adoptive dad. My dislikes are when the victims always manage to get away from the killers in horror movies, bullies and whores. My hobby is knife throwing. I don't have a dream since I gave that up a long time ago and I have no idea of what I'm going to do when I get out of high school at the end of this year" said Jeff.

"Thank you very much Jeff. Now, does anyone have any questions?" the teacher asked.

A girls hand shot up.

"Yes Naruko?" the teacher asked.

"What do you look like under the hood you're wearing?" asked Naruko.

Jeff tensed up but relaxed. He was about to tell her when Sakura beat him to it. I hate that bitch.

"I know what he looks like. I saw it before class. He has pale skin, no eyelids and black rings around his eyes, no nose and a smile cut into his face. Seriously, he looks like a freak. And plus, he's going out with Sasuke-Kun" she said with disgust lacing her voice.

I growled under my breath. If only she knew who Jeff really was.

**Jeff's POV**

The feeling was growing. The urge to kill was getting stronger and I almost gave into it if it wasn't for Sasuke telling me to sit down.

I snarled under my breath and cursed the pink haired bitch that dared call me a freak. I now know who my next victim is going to be tonight. I smirk inwardly at the thought. I then scan the room and my eyes found a very familiar person.

"Jane" I whispered to myself in shock and anger.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked me, startling me.

"That girl over there, with the black hair, do you know her?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Her name is Annalise McCorby. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not her real name" I whisper.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asks me.

"That's Jane and wherever she is, LJ and Tails doll aren't far behind" I whisper darkly.

Jane then looks at me and smirks. She obviously knows who I am and I definitely know her. Jane and I have a long history. She was my…'experiment' sorta thing. I wanted a partner to work with so I picked a random girl and made her a killer. It was easy to make her change into one because she already wanted to be one. But, she started getting feelings for me. I turned her down when she asked me to go out with her and ever since then, we've been enemies.

"Do you have any proof that she is?" Naruto asked me.

"Look at her closely. Look at her eyes. Do you think a normal person would have hollow eyes?" I asked.

Naruto looks at her and shakes his head.

"I didn't think so" I concluded.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of the first class. Naruto, Sasuke and I all walked out of the classroom together and talked.

The rest of the day dragged on. I thought it was never going to end until I finally heard the last bell ring, signalling that it's home time.

**Sasuke's POV**

Finally! It's home time! Yay! Jeff, Naruto and I talked all the way to the school gate until Naruto's dad came to pick him up.

"See you two later" Naruto waved at us as his dad drove off.

I sigh in relief. I then feel Jeff's arms around my waist and he pulls me to him. I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers.

"I'll see you tonight so keep your window open" he whispers.

I turn around and he's gone.

I shrug and shove my hands in my pocket. That's when I feel a piece of paper in my pocket.

I read it to myself.

_To Sasuke,_

_I'm warning you now so you better heed it. Stay away from Jeff or your precious brother dies_

_From Jane the Killer AKA Annalise McCorby ;)_

**So, here's the first chappie of this story :) i know i'm going too fast and Jeff is way too OOC but, things will get better...I hope :P anyway, i hope you enjoyed! Pwease R&amp;R - NaruSasulover15**


End file.
